


Salt and pepper

by TrefleV



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: I cannot write fluff, Kissing, M/M, Quite a lot, actually... not romance either. what is this., definitely not fluff, everything is implied, it did sound better in my head, probably not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/pseuds/TrefleV
Summary: Jimmy may or may not be overthinking a game of "kiss-marry-kill", while PBG is just trying to stay salty.





	

_Hello, it is I, the least romantic person on earth writing a fic (almost) entirely centered around kissing!_  
I hope it’s still somehow enjoyable, because I’d like to present you my new crack ship, that I like a lot. It doesn’t have a name yet.  
Also I’m sorry for how poorly romance-Jimmy is written, it was harder than I expected.

  
***

“Kiss, marry, kill, me, Jeff and Wallid.  
\- Huh?”

  
He didn’t even know they were playing– oh well, not that he minded. Due to unfortunate cimcurstances– their friends beings idiots– PBG was stuck with Jimmy for the afternoon, and Nario kart was only entertaining for so long.

“Kiss Jeff, marry you, kill Wallid?”

The look on Jimmy’s face announced an imminent catastrophe. For some reason, he looked annoyed, and the fact that the reason was completely unknown to him wasn’t exactly reassuring.

“Why?  
\- You asked! What part of it bothers you?  
\- All of them! For a start, he calmed a bit, why would you kiss Jeff?  
\- He looks like a good kisser, I guess?”

Frankly, maybe it was unfair, but he’d had enough of the “best friends to lovers” stuff with Hana, he didn’t even want to think about complicating things with Jeff.  
The younger stared at him, eyes filled with more consternation than ever. Which was really saying something.

“No he doesn’t.  
\- Well, you don’t have to kiss him, so it doesn’t even concern you!”

He was the one who started it, for crying out loud, and he was going to complain? Okay, try to be more wife-y than that, Whetzel.

“If just because of that I have to marry you, it does!”

Sometimes he doubted he was really a Ravenclaw. Wait, no, he was taking that back. Of course that was the most “stubborn, proud and curious” thing to do. They were really arguing over this, weren’t they… Judging by the glint of (he guessed) disgust in Jimmy’s eyes, no one was really happy about it.

“Fine, he reluctantly sighed, then I marry Jeff, happy?  
\- No. It should’ve been obvious.”

He wasn’t going to let go until he prove the guy he was as good of a kisser as Jeff was, even if he was going to regret it later. And he definitely was.

***

“Hey guys, we’re back! Sorry, did we interrupt something?”

Both boys looked at Wallid and Caddy from the couch, panting. At least they had time to put space between them before their friends opened the door.

“I didn’t know you two were…  
\- We’re not, they interrupted Caddy.  
\- Playing kiss-marry-kill, clarified– or tried to clarify– PBG.  
\- You do know you don’t have to actually do it, right?”

PBG ignored him as he gathered his things and exited the room. It wasn’t even worth the teasing, it was litterally nothing. A discussion like any other.

***

Okay, maybe it wasn’t just a discussion. It was nothing, but it also wasn’t just a discussion, because discussions weren’t meant to be repeated over and over. And that was what PBG wanted. Well, not “over and over”, once would’ve been enough, but… Anyway.

Jimmy seemed to agree, as they met in a– big– closet to continue the friendly discussion without being interrupted.

By the way, Jimmy was indeed good at this.

***

_Bzz._

He looked as his phone without stopping walking, half expecting the now usual “floor X, 5mn”, which would’ve been quite unfortunate considering his destination: Jimmy’s room, to confess the feelings he just got (or more likely, freak out and not do it). And yes, he could swear they appeared this morning, they definitely weren’t there during the past month. Honestly.

_Come to my room, now?”_

He couldn’t decide whether that was a good or a bad sign. Either way, he’d discover it soon enough.  
Still, a “I’m busy, can’t it wait?” seemed like a good idea. He couldn’t be expected to come whenever the kid wanted so, he decided with a frown.

When he arrived, the Hidden Block’s creator was leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for him, ready to complain about how long it took him. Probably. Instead he mocked how fast he’d gotten there, for a busy person… Whatever.

“So, uh, what did you want?  
\- We set up our Christmas decorations. I thought you’d want to see it, since you like all that crap…”

… Well, so did he. After all, it was his decision to do this a month before Christmas.

(“Why are you locking the door?  
\- Wallid is a nosy moron.”)

The room was… Actually really pretty. Girly and cheesy, but pretty. There were fireflies-lights, as he and Hana used to call them when they were younger, everywhere, and they even had a small tree… He noticed Jimmy was looking at him, obviously proud of his work, and smiled.

“So, uh…”

This was hard. He actually had to talk, didn’t he? The only action that could’ve convey his feelings became meaningless.  
Once again, he was proven wrong, as he melted into a much softer and calmer kiss than any before. God bless Jimmy’s skills.

“So um… Wanna watch a movie?  
\- Sure.”

***

They still fought as much as usually the few last weeks, so no one could blame Wallid and Luke for being surprised at the sight of the two of them snuggled under a blanket, way too close for people who were barely even friends.

“What’s up?  
\- Watching a movie.  
\- Nice! Mind if we join?“

Jimmy and PBG effortlessly glared them away, not bothering to talk.

“Hey, talking about that. Kiss, marry, kill, me, Jeff, Wallid?”


End file.
